I'm Amazed By You
by LuckyxLabradoodlexLoverx7
Summary: AU: It's Leonard and Penny's wedding day. Follow them through their wedding, honeymoon and eventually, the birth of their twin daughters. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST BIG BANG THEORY STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE. One-Shot.


Disclaimer – I own nothing of The Big Bang Theory. It belongs to its creators. I also don't own the song Amazed. It belongs to Lonestar. I do own the characters of Khloe Rosalind and Clara Elizabeth. I also own the plot. 'Nuff said.

_**Italics **_are song lyrics.

A/N: I was listening to Amazed earlier and came up with this idea. Will update the other stories – having writer's block. MY FIRST BIG BANG THEORY STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE

Summary: AU: It's Leonard and Penny's wedding day. Follow them through their wedding, honeymoon and eventually, the birth of their twin daughters. Rated T because I'm paranoid. MY FIRST BIG BANG THEORY STORY, SO BE NICE PLEASE. One-Shot.

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rating: T

* * *

Leonard watched Penny eat her spaghetti. The two of them were at Tony's – a cute little Italian place near the theater where Penny worked.

"Honey, are you hungry?" Penny asked, watching her boyfriend eye her plate.

"Huh? No, I'm fine." Leonard answered a little too quickly. Penny smiled and slurped a noodle. Leonard didn't care that Penny didn't act like a normal girl – that was one of the many things he liked about her.

After dinner, the two of them took a walk. Penny snuggled closer to Leonard. It was a cool spring day and it was close to 68 degrees out.

The two of them headed to the building and to Penny's apartment. Leonard had moved in with her at the beginning of the year. Penny had rescued a Labradoodle named Snickers and Leonard loved the caramel-colored dog almost as much as Penny did.

"Snickers, off the couch." Penny commanded. Snickers whined and obeyed Penny, going to Penny's room, sensing that Penny and Leonard wanted some space.

"Penny, can I ask you something?" Leonard inquired. Penny brought over a bowl of fruit and placed it on the table.

"You can ask me anything, you know that, right?" Penny asked. Leonard nodded and avoided Penny's gaze. She sensed that he had something important to ask her. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

Leonard nodded and looked around the room. He and Penny were in the process of repainting the apartment, so things were strewn everywhere.

He then turned his gaze back to Penny and had her sit next to him on the couch. She obeyed and sat next to him. He took her left hand in hers and played with her fingers.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby, when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts, I can see your dreams_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

"Leonard, you're acting awfully weird. Are you all right?" Penny asked. She had never seen him this nervous.

"Penny, the reason why I'm acting like this is because I have something serious to ask you." Leonard started. He then got down on one knee and presented Penny with a small box. He opened the box and presented Penny with a beautiful ring. "Penny Melissa Flowers, will you marry me?"

Penny was silent for a moment before nodding her head. No words could come to her. Leonard smiled and placed the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly.

"Sheldon didn't help you pick this out, did he?" Penny asked as she admired her ring. The band was thin and in the middle of the band was a beautiful tear-shaped diamond.

"No – Howard did." Leonard answered. Penny smiled and rested her head on Leonard's shoulder. He placed an arm around her shoulders and the two of them watched Navy Wives – Penny's favorite show.

A short time later, Penny fell asleep. Leonard carefully picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. He laid her on the bed, removed her shoes and placed her under the covers. He then placed a small kiss on her forehead and exited the room, Snickers following right behind him.

"Come on, Snickers. Let's go outside one more time, girl." Leonard told the dog. He clipped her leash on her and grabbed a plastic bag beside the door.

It didn't take long for Snickers to do her business. Leonard smiled and brought her back inside. He gave her a treat and watched some TV.

There was nothing on, so Leonard decided to try and read one of Penny's books that was nearby. The titles weren't scientific, but he found an interesting one called _Water for Elephants_.

After reading five pages, he felt his eyes grow heavy. He walked to Penny's bedroom and got into bed. Snickers made herself comfortable at the end of the bed, right on top of Leonard's feet. He didn't mind.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your lips  
The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me  
Baby, you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh, it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_

_Six months later_

Penny and Leonard exchanged vows in a small, private ceremony. Amy and Bernadette were bridesmaids, with Penny's adopted sister, Anne, being the maid of honor. Sheldon was the best man with Raj and Howard being groomsmen. Anne's daughters, Rae and Skylar, were flower girls. Sheldon's nephew, Isaac, was the ring bearer.

For their honeymoon, Penny and Leonard spent four wonderful months in Ireland. It was cold two of the four months they stayed there, but on a trip to Aron Island, they bought wool sweaters. Penny's was pink and Leonard's was black. They were both extremely warm.

They also saw the Cliffs of Mohre, went horseback riding on the beach and went to an Irish Step-Dancing lesson that was offered in the inn where they were staying.

Penny instantly got the hang of it. Leonard, however, did not. Penny laughed behind her hand as the instructor yelled at Leonard in Gaelic what he was doing wrong.

Eight weeks in, however, something wasn't right with Penny. Every morning at exactly 5:45 AM, she would sprint for the bathroom. Leonard held her hair back as she spilled her guts into the toilet.

He waited on her hand and foot that day, which Penny didn't want. She avoided food and drank a lot of water while they were out that day. They went on a tour of Trinity College, one of the oldest colleges in the world.

After the tour ended, they went back to the inn. Leonard ordered lunch for himself while Penny slept. The smell of food made her nauseous.

"Want some rye toast with peanut butter?" Leonard asked that evening. Penny was reading the first book in the Percy Jackson series and looked beautiful in the fire's glow.

"No, thanks." Penny answered, not looking up from her book.

"Honey, you need to eat something. I'm ordering some stew for dinner." Leonard told Penny.

"Stew sounds good." Penny said, putting her book down.

The two of them dined on stew, rye toast and water. Penny didn't want any dessert, so Leonard helped himself to an oatmeal cookie that he bought while they were in town that day.

That night, while Penny slept, Leonard decided to Skype with Raj, who volunteered to watch Snickers while he and Penny were in Ireland. Leonard texted Raj to let him know he was on Skype.

"Hi Raj!" Leonard greeted his friend. In the screen, he could see Raj sitting on his couch, petting Snickers. She was on her back, belly exposed.

"Hi Leonard. I know you're –yawn- calling to check in, but as you can see –yawn- everything is fine here." Raj told Leonard in a sleepy voice.

"How's Snickers doing?" Leonard asked.

"She's doing fine, aren't you, girl?" Raj asked the dog. She wagged her tail in agreement. "See? She's fine."

"Anyway, I think Penny and I are going to come home a little early – Penny's not feeling well." Leonard said.

"Aww. That's too bad. When do you think you'll be home?" Raj inquired.

"The next flight that leaves for Chicago is in six hours." Leonard said, checking flight times.

"Why are you going to Chicago? I thought –yawn- you lived in Califor-yawn-ia." Raj asked.

"There aren't any direct flights from Dublin to California. We'll transfer in Chicago. I'll call you from the Chicago airport." Leonard told Raj. He then turned off his laptop and went to help Penny pack.

"I'm sorry about ending our honeymoon short." Penny apologized from the bathroom.

"It's okay, sweetie. Your health is more important." Leonard said. A thought hit him like a lightening bolt. "Penny, do you think you're pregnant?"

Penny's jaw dropped as she put some clothes in the suitcase. She looked at Leonard and sighed.

"It's possible. I'm puking my guts out every morning at 5:45 on the dot, I'm also nauseous, emotional and achy." Penny said.

The two of them finished packing their suitcases and headed out the door. Leonard dragged both suitcases behind him while Penny carried her shoulder bag.

They arrived in California at 12:33 pm two days later. Leonard let Penny rest while he went to pick up Snickers from Raj's place.

Once Snickers was settled at home, Leonard gently woke Penny up and drove her to the doctor's office.

The doctor smiled as she entered the room. Behind her, a young male nurse brought a sonogram machine.

"Congratulations you two – you're gonna have a baby! Looks like you're about two months along." the doctor told Penny and Leonard. Penny let out a squeal while Leonard let out a groan. The doctor then went on to prescribe Penny some prenatal vitamins while the male nurse rubbed the special gel on Penny's stomach.

The doctor ran the wand over Penny's stomach. A loud thumping sound filled the air, followed by another thumping sound. Penny smiled at Leonard and held his hand tightly.

"Is that two heartbeats I hear?" Leonard squeaked. Penny looked up at him, a frown on her face.

"Honey, are you all right?" Penny asked.

"Y-Yeah, I'll be fine." Leonard answered, clearing his throat.

The two of them finished up at the doctor's office and headed back to the apartment to have lunch.

_Four months later_

The two of them were in the doctor's office again, this time to find out what they were having. Penny wanted a boy and a girl. Leonard didn't care what they had, as long as they were healthy and happy.

"Congratulations you two, you're having girls." The doctor told Penny and Leonard. Leonard leaned down and kissed Penny's forehead. He then kissed Penny's stomach, once the nurse had wiped off the gel.

When they got back to the apartment, they ordered Chinese food while they went through the baby books. Penny was choosing a name for baby A while Leonard chose a name for baby B.

"I like Khloe for a first name." Penny announced after twenty minutes of silence. Leonard looked up from the baby books and looked at Penny.

"I like that, too. For baby B, I was thinking Claire or Clara." Leonard told Penny.

"I like Clara better – I had a step-grandma named Claire and she wasn't very friendly." Penny said.

"Okay, we have first names down. What about middle names?" Leonard asked.

"What about Rosalind for Khloe?" Penny suggested. Leonard looked lovingly at her. "What? I was doing some research and saw that Rosalind was the name of a famous scientist."

"That's so pretty. I was thinking Elizabeth for Clara. Elizabeth was also a famous scientist." Leonard told Penny. She smiled – in no less than three hours, they had perfect names for their daughters.

While Penny rested, Leonard had Raj, Sheldon and Howard come over to help paint the nursery. They were painting it yellow and purple – Leonard and Penny's favorite colors.

Leonard ordered some name stencils and wrote the twins' names next to each of their cribs. Leonard and Penny were the only ones with babies on the way. Bernadette and Howard were in the process of adopting a little girl from Japan; Sheldon and Amy didn't want children right away. Also, Raj didn't want kids right away.

Howard got the babies' mobiles out of their boxes and attached them to the cribs. Clara's mobile was the solar system and Khloe's was famous scientists.

A few minutes later, the nursery was done. Leonard thanked his friends for their help and watched them leave the apartment. It was guys night, but Leonard was decided to sit those out to be with Penny.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better_

_Three months later_

Penny and Leonard were in a delivery room, waiting to welcome Clara and Khloe into the world. Penny closed her eyes and squeezed the life out of Leonard's hand as she continued with the delivery.

Penny had been in labor since she had woken up at 8:30 AM. It was now 10:34 PM. Raj had driven the two of them to the hospital.

Baby A – or Khloe Rosalind – was out at 10:55 PM. Leonard held her while Penny delivered Clara. Ten minutes later, Clara Elizabeth was out. The nurse cleaned, weighed and measured Clara before handing her to Penny.

The girls were in their incubators in the nursery while Leonard and Penny were in recovery.

"How are you feeling?" Leonard asked.

"Like I ran into a brick wall numerous times." Penny croaked. Leonard smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"The babies are in the nursery and you're in recovery." Leonard told her.

"How are they?"

"They're perfect – all limbs intact."

Penny smiled as a nurse moved her into a private room. Leonard walked right beside her, holding her hand the whole time.

Once Penny was in her room, the nurse went to the nursery to get the girls. Leonard sat on the chair next to her and held her hand until the babies came.

_I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever_

Penny smiled as the nurse handed the babies to her. Leonard looked over as the babies bonded with Penny. She winced as they latched on and suckled loudly.

"They are so precious." Leonard whispered, running a finger up and down Khloe's arm. Penny smiled and looked over at Leonard.

"I know. I can't wait to see what they grow up to be." Penny whispered back.

"What if they're scientists like their dad?"

"They can be strippers for all I care."

Leonard smiled at Penny's joke. It was starting to sink in that he was a dad. He still couldn't believe it.

"Leonard, would you like to hold one of your daughters?" Penny asked once both girls were done nursing. Leonard nodded and Penny handed him Clara.

"She is so beautiful." Leonard whispered. Penny smiled and held Khloe. Both girls were fast asleep and would be asleep for a while.

He was happy to start a family with the woman he loved.

_Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby, I'm amazed by you_


End file.
